Duo's House High
by Pollo the Chicken Mage
Summary: It's the Duo's House fics in high school. Yay! Well, the first chapter sucked, but hopefully the rest wont. R&R or I'll kill you. MWA HA HAAA!!!


Chicken Mage Productions, Inc.  
  
CMP, Inc. has decided to bring a much loved fic back into cycle. Of course this fic will need some revising. This fic is going to be an edited version of A Night At Duo's House. It is going to be focusing around Heero and Gatti (I fixed the name) for the main characters. It is a major crossover, incorporating many anime characters and even some actual people, aka, my friends. Now for a little info on this fic.  
  
Setting: Generally we are going to have this fic set in Sanc City (as in the Sanc Kingdom). They will be attending Gunsmoke Highschool (I stole that name from a fic, and I am going to use plotline for those particular characters, but it doesn't incorporate at all to GSH, so I can't use the original characts -_\\) Time would be present day, I guess. Most characters are Frosh. This fic takes place probably in the middle of the school year, in spring because it is basketball season. I don't really know my sports seasons though. ::shrugs::  
  
Characters: Probably most of the same I had in the Duo's House fics, also incorporating a few more animes (Lodoss War maybe?) and Trigun chars. All characters seen in Duo's House will most likely be crossed over into this. New original characters may debue, but we will have to see.  
  
Characters Continued: If you haven't read the Duo's House fics, then this paragraph is a MUST READ. There are a few 'cliques'. The first major one is the Dragonslayers. Included in this group are (some of them aren't even from Esca) Dilandau, Rei, Asuka, Quatre (Trowa is usually seen with him), Gatti, Chesta, Dallet, Miguel, Zongi, Viole, and Guimel (Kana is seen following Chesta and Dallet). It is a huge group. Gatti also hangs out with Heero, Duo, Parn, Van, and Allen. Also seen with that group are Priss, Nene, and Faye. Both of those groups hate the kids in this next group: Garrett, Kyle, Garry, G3, Geoff, and Bryan. Also seen with that group is Belldandy, and T3 (weird name, but whatever). That is all that is set up right now, I think.  
  
Now for the disclaimer: I OWN NO ANIME CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS!!! I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.. and Bryan. THIS DISCLAIMER IS HERE TO DISCLAIM!!! MWA HA HAAA!!! I claim right to personalities, as almost all characters are OOC. But, hey, I turned them all into teens, and even though most of the characters are teens anyway, they are too mature in personality, so I rethought their personalities to stereotypical teenager personas. Meh. I also don't own anything else I slipped in there.  
  
  
  
The first period bell rang and kids who were not already in their first period rooms quickly rushed to be there. Teachers who were out in the halls keeping track of the students entered their rooms after a minute or two and then shut their classroom doors.  
  
In room 213 students rushed to their seats. They were lucky enough to have a teacher who was a little loose on rules, but still liked having students IN their seats, even if they were still talking. They'd learned already that as long as you were quiet and in your seat, you could talk or even ignore the teacher and she would be fine with it. The only problem for this particular class was that it was the first period, and they couldn't enjoy Ms. Fluegel's nonstrict rules completely.  
  
And so began her lesson, about some random social studies topic. It was an easy enough class to pass, for Gatti at least. So he spent the whole time talking to his best friend Heero the whole time. He was thankful to have Heero in all his classes. Well, all classes excepting Mechanical Design.  
  
Gatti: "I can't wait until band." Heero: "Yeah, that class owns all." Gatti: "Last year in middle school it sucked having band first period. I could barely even touch a trumpet that early, let alone play it." Heero: "I'm so fucking lucky, I play percussion, don't have to worry about that shit."  
  
Gatti had played the trumpet for as long as he could remember. He owned a silver trumpet now, and had named it Alseides. It was a weird story, but there WAS a story behind the name. All trumpet players had to name their trumpets anyway. It was like tradition for the school. Pretty geeky, huh? No. Actually, band at this school was a really cool thing to be doing. There were only a few nerdy kids in band anyway, like Garrett and his friends. Well, they were only nerdy by Gatti and his friends's point of view.  
  
Gatti: "You also don't have to worry about Garrett and Kyle ruining your section. Well, they are good and all, but they are just weird." Heero: "Yeah, I am lucky." Gatti: "You doing anything after basketball practice?" Heero: "Nah. Why?" Gatti: "Just wondering. 'Cause we gotta work on that stupid social studies project." Heero: "Oh, yeah. Well, I could stop by for like, any amount of time." Gatti: "Or I could head to your place. No parents, could get in some prime chilling time, too." Heero: "Yeah, my place. Come over at like five o'clock."  
  
Their conversation went on talking about their day until the bell rang. The day passed as much as any other day would. Completely average to really boring. The only excitement for many of the students was band. Fourth period and right before lunch. Gatti's favorite part of the day.  
  
They all entered into the band room and got their instruments, as normal. Conversation before class was as usual.  
  
Bryan: "I so bought myself a new model car last night! IT IS AWESOME!" Garrett: "Yeah, I know! I WAS THERE! I got an Urza's Legacy deck that same night!" Geoff: "Yeah." Kyle: "That is sweet."  
  
Heero passed the 'freaks' and headed up to the top, where his section (percussion) was at. The only person he had to care about ruining his day was Van. Sure, he was friends with the kid, but all he would do during band was talk about porn. And today wasn't any different.  
  
Van: "I found this kickass lesbian porn ring, it is the dopest thing I ever have seen!" Heero: "Shut up." Van: "Man, it totally rocks, I've already signed up and everything." Heero: "I do not care, shut up before I kill you." Van: "I have access to all the sweetest girl on girl pics and movies, and tonight is gonna rock! You want some?" Heero: "Shut the hell up man, I don't care about your porn!" Van: "Whaaa? You mean to tell me that you don't want porn?! Ahhh!"  
  
Have you ever noticed that? You have to tell Van everything THREE freaking times before it finally sinks in. Then he takes it really strangely and even seems a bit scared.  
  
Back in the trumpet section Gatti was losing his mind.  
  
Kyle: "I'm hungry. I can't wait until I get some glorious food." Garrett: "Yeah, food is gonna kick ass today." Kyle: "It is." Gatti: groans and awaits the rest of his favorite period  
  
The director stepped up to the podium and everyone was ready to play.  
  
Finally, the end of the day. Students poured out of their classes and to their lockers. Then students poured away from their lockers and away from school.  
  
Heero headed to basketball practice. Meeting up with Duo and Parn, who were also on the basketball team, he headed to the gym. Heero yelled out to a girl who was passing by. She was possibly the shortest girl in school.  
  
Heero: "Hey Meryl! Have fun with Vash, or is it Knives. Well, have fun tonight!"  
  
The girl muttered something that sounded like "stupid freshman" as she passed by, quickening her pace. Heero called out one last time.  
  
Heero: "Yeah, I love you too!"  
  
This time the girl turned around, looking a bit red, and flipped Heero off, then continued walking away.  
  
Duo: "What was that all about?" Heero: "That's some sophomore girl, I hear she's been playing around the Severem twins." Parn: "Who are they?" Heero: "They were on the soccer team. You should know, you were on it." Parn: "OH them!" Heero: "Well, I gotta kill someone in practice today, so let's hurry up."  
  
The three guys headed to the lockers to change for practice. Once they had they returned to the gym where several guys were already practicing. These guys weren't among Duo or Heero's favorites, but Parn got along with 'em.  
  
Heero: "Get me a gun, I'll shoot them, then we can have the court." Duo: "Coach wouldn't like that." Heero: "Whatever, God of Death."  
  
Heero annunciated on Duo's nickname, which he had earned when he decimated everyone in anything. Especially basketball.  
  
And so they practiced, Heero fouling the guys he had said he was going to kill about every ten seconds. Coach kicked him out of practice half an hour early and that was the end of his day.  
  
After changing back to his normal clothes he left the gym, a familiar girl following him. It was his fan, or stalker rather, Relena. She approached him and he was about to turn around and tell her to leave him alone or he would kill her, but she spoke first.  
  
Relena: "Heero! You did really well today!" Heero: "I sucked. What do you want?" Relena: "I just wanted to talk to you." Heero: "Talk to someone else. I'm busy, got to get over to Gatti's." Relena: "Oh. Maybe we should go out sometime." Heero: "No, that would be a bad idea. I'm supposed to be going out with Priss, if you didn't know." Relena: ".Please?" Heero: "I'll kill you if you say another word."  
  
She stayed silent, but followed him home. He walked because his appartment was only a few blocks away. She then headed herself to her own mansion. She had gone way out of her way in the opposite direction of her mansion. And it was now a forty minute walk thanks to her little detour.  
  
Heero: to himself "That girl has some serious issues. I'll have to kill her sometime and get rid of that problem. I hope she's not a stalker."  
  
It was getting close to five, but Gatti was there early anyway. They both sat on Heero's couch for about a half hour before either made any movement to start their project.  
  
They worked at Heero's computer (actually, he had about three, 'cause he needed them for his downloading, hacking, and gaming, one computer for each). They used his best computer, the one with the printer (the one he used for hacking). Eventually they had some actual information on their topic. They were doing a project on Japanese culture. Heero was Japanese himself and Gatti was a genius, so this whole project was going to be easy.  
  
Nine sodas (Vanilla Coke. Mmmm..) and a couple of bags of popcorn later they were done with the report part. They could do the poster later. Probably on Sunday, since it was Friday now.  
  
Heero's phone rang and he answered.  
  
Heero: "Hello?" . Heero: "Yeah, Gatti's here." . Heero: "Alright, sounds good." . Heero: "See ya."  
  
Gatti: "Who was that?" Heero: "Duo."  
  
  
  
Well, there you have it. It was some pretty weak content, but really there was only one purpose for the Duo's House fics anyway, so the plot is lacking. Next chapter will have the main theme come to. Read the other Duo's House fics and you will figure it out for yourself easy enough. I think this chapter sucked. -_\\  
  
Emit txen litnu! 


End file.
